A life I know
by Sleepin'ontheroof
Summary: Eponine's life was a struggle to survive. Does this struggle will end when a man marries her? Will she be happy?
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter:

**Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic ever so sorry if it's bad. And also I'm hungarian so sorry for my english.**

**Please leave a review or comment how you liked it. A can take the negative review so don't keep it to yourself.**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

***Sleepy**

That night when I realized that I'm with child I was terrified. I prayed so the baby cloud be a boy and not a girl. I had a horrible life since I was 8 and I didn't want the same for my little baby. And here I am in unbelievable pain and my husband is nowhere.

-Flashback-

"Éponine!" I heard my father's voice when I was boasting to my sister that I stole an apple and no one noticed it. I made my way to him.

"Yes Papa?"

"This is the new member of the gang. His name is Montparnasse. You have to treat him like the others. If he tells you something you do it without a word. Am I clear?" he asked me. This boy, this Montparnasse was a handsome boy. He had black hair and green eyes and he was tall. I found him attractive but I knew that my father would kill me If I fall in love with him. So I just pretended like his just another jailbird like the other members of Parton-Minette.

"Are you def?!" Papa shouted at me but I didn't answer just stared the boy and thinking. "_Why does a boy like him doing the things like my father?" _I tought. I realized that I'm staring him like a stupid little girl.

"Ye…Yes….Yes Papa I get it." I turned to the boy and said "I'm Éponine. Can I do something for you?"

"Lovely to meet you Éponine. No just go on you way and stay out of trouble." he said as he took my hand and press a gentle kiss on it. I could ferll myself blush.

"I…I'm not promising anything."

"Do it for me…please?" He said as he made his way to my fathers gang.

-End of flashback-

"Push darling because this baby won't come to this world alone." the old woman Audrey told me. Another wave of pain came and I obeyed. Audrey is our neighbor she rushed for me when she heard my cries of pain. She is a nice woman in her meddle 60's.

" Come on Eponine just a couple more!" I push with all of my power. When the pain came again I repeated this action. Then the pain stopped and I heard my new-born baby's strong cry. I sit up despite the pain a felt and looked at the child in the old woman's arm.

"Is it a boy?" I asked.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I want to hear your opinion about it. Does it worth to continue?**

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.**

***Sleepy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter**

**Hey guys! Another chapter I tried to make it longer.**

***Sleepy**

''Is it a boy?" I asked. Audrey looked at me with happy tears in her eyes. She smiled at me and then she made her way towards me with the baby in her hand.

"Is it?!" I shouted at her and she was surprised at my actions. The smiley for her face is gone as she sit on the old bed beside me. A looked at the little human in her arms and then back at Audrey. She shook her head.

"No…that can't be!" I took the child for her and I had to realize she said the truth. The baby was a girl. I started crying. I had mixed feelings. I was happy that my little baby was strong and healthy but I was in a shock. I held her close to my chest. I loved her but I had to take her away from here.

"You should name her." Audrey said quietly.I shook my head.

"I..I can't… No."

"You want to wait for him and name her together?" She asked.

-Flashback—

"I love you Éponine Thenardier. We will run away together and have a beautiful life. Don't cry darling." 'Parnasse said to me as I sobbed on his shoulder. My father did a terrible thing to me. She send me to deliver a letter for some men. I wasn't surprised on this. He always send me away with dozen letters. But today was different. When a knocked on the door I man opened the door. He was I think was in his 30's. He grinned on me and stepped away from the door so I can go in. I hesitated but he took my hand and lead me into the small apartment. The house smelled like tobacco and alcohol so did the men. The first thing on my mind was that I have to get out from here as fast as a could.

" You don't have to afraid of me as long as you do what I'm saying." he smoothed my hair and smiled. He came closer to me but I stepped away. He shake his head.

" I told you something didn't I? Now be a good girl and come here." he reached for my waist. I tried to move but he was faster.

" I…I ju… I just…My father send me to give you this." A handed him the letter and tried to shake his hands of me. but I failed. He pinched me against the wall and opend the letter with one hand while the other rested on my waist.

" Ohh my girl. I think your daddy didn't tell you the details. You are here to satisfy me. And now let's get into it." He stepped away and looked at me like I was some fish at the market.

" Monsieur please don't…I nev… I've never been with a man before. Please I'm begging you." I said as his hand made his way up on my tights. He grinned and leaned closer to me and whispered into my ears.

" Look hmmm…Éponine is it? So here is the dial. You do what I say or you will have a horrible night I can assure you that. So now honey take you clothes of and lay down on that bed."

I couldn't move. _Why my father did this to me? What did I do wrong?_ I thought. He grabbed me by the hair and tossed me on the floor in the middle of the room.

" DO IT!" he shouted at me. A started to get up but he grabbed me and yanked me to standing position. I started to take my clothes of with shaking hands but he teared my clothes apart. A stood there completely naked before him. He gabbed me and tossed me on the bed. He took his trousers off and crawled at me. Then there was the pain.

-End of flashback—

Audrey gone and I told her that I'm going to name her with him. It was night but I couldn't sleep. I named her Claudette, the baby. Her name is Claudette and she is beautiful. I made a bed to her from sheets and pillows. She was asleep and she looked so peaceful. I ate some bread and cheese as dinner. I was just about go to sleep when I heard the door bust open. Then I heard Montparnasse shout my name. He could barely speak or stand he was that drunk.

"ÉPONINE! WHERE IS MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE!?" he came into the bedroom and stared at the sleeping baby in her home-made crib. He smiled at it and then collapsed on the bed. He signed me to join him.

" Come 'Ponine. Make me more happy that you already made me." I went to the bed and laid next to him. He took my hand and pressed it to his member. I didn't refuse because I know if I don't what he says he will beat me. He kissed me so passionately like used to. I loved him once, maybe I still do. He was the only man who wanted me. When he said to my father that he wants to marry me he wasn't the same person. He changed.

" What are you wondering? You should paying attention to me."

"Nothing."

"Then do what you have to."

After he finished with me he asked me one thing before he totally passed out.

"By the way. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl" I whispered it.

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

***Sleepy**


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter

The next morning Claudette's cry woke me up. I rushed to her so she couldn't wake up her father.

I didn't know whta to do with her-she kept on crying- so I go outside to the garden with her.

I was just about to cry because I didn't know whats wrong with her. She was so desperate.

Then a familiar voice slapped my ears.

"I think that little mademoiselle or monsieur is hungry."

I looked up and happiness spared my whole body.

"Marius!"

"Hello 'Ponine. How are you? Let me see that little champion" he said and took Claudette out of my hands and hold it. Marius was here with me and my baby. He came to see me. But why now? Why after all these years?

"What are you doing here Marius?"

"Is it a boy or a girl? What is her name?" he asked like he didn't even heard what I asked.

"It's a girl and her name is Claudette" But why are you here?"

He looked up to me and gave me back 'Dette. He smiled and complimented her name.

"I just heard from Enjolras that you had your baby. He heard your father said it on the market. So I thought that I come and see you."

He was so generous. I was in love with him once but then Cosette came and he wasn't paying any attention to me. He found out that I married Montparnasse when he saw me in Saint Michael when I was pregnant. He asked who is the father and I said that it's my husband. When I herad that he married Cosette I was so sad.

" How are you 'Ponine? Does he treat you right?"

Something came to my mind. Marius cared about me, he could. _Cloud he?_

"Marius take her away. Please!" I said it like a whisper as I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms.

"What are you talking about…"

"Take her away. Raise her like your own. I can't. Listen Montparnasse and my father would sell her body when she is in the age like they did with me. I don't want this to her." I said quietly so Montparnasse couldn't hear it if he wakes up.

"Éponine I…I… we can't. Cosette just lost our second baby and she is already having enough problem with Verney. He is a very fussy boy. But I promise that I will find some way to help you."

"Please Marius you're the only friend of mine. There is no one else I can count on"

"Éponine!" I heard 'Parnasse's shout but I didn't answer.

"Sorry 'Ponine but I will help you somehow I promise." he said as he made his way back to tha cart he was arriving with. Before he sat in it he turned back for me. "Come to our manson when you can. Bring her too. Bye 'Ponine" and he is gone.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"We are here…outside" I shout back to him. He came out and I could see how furious he was. He came to me and slapped me.

"When I call you come! Who were you talking to?"

"No one just to her." I said and looked at the child in my arms. She was asleep but I am sure she will wake up soon if Marius was right and she is hungry. He looked down at her too. He tried to take her away but I stepped back.

"What are you doing I can't hold my own freaking kid? Give her to me I won't hurt her. Do you think I am a fucking retarded?" he said and I gave Claudette to him. He hold her safe enough in my opinion. For a couple minute the old 'Parnasse came back . The one that I fell in love with.

"Hello there! Ohh you woke up. Sorry if I woke you." he asid to her with nice soft voice. She started crying so he gave her back to me. I didn't know what to do with her again. I mean I know how to feed her but I never did it before.

"Does she have a name or you are so lazy that you didn't even name her?"

"I…Her name is Claudette I always liked this name."

" It sounds like a whore's name but if you like it. Not that I give a shit about her name." he said as he started leaving. I asked him where does he go but he said it's not my business and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Chapter

Five days passed since Marius was here and I started becoming more and more desperate. Montparnasse wasn't home but I knew that if I live the house he will know about it. So I just didn't had the courage to go to Marius. I scared that if if the gang founds out about it they will hurt Marius or Cosette.

"I want to go to the downtown."

"Why? What could you do there?" he asked back as he ate his dinner. He hated when I left the house eversince we married. He said that if my father gets me back he won't have mercy on me.

" I just want to go to Gavroche and just get out of this huse. I bearly left it in the last 2 years. Please?! I want to show Claudette to 'Vroche and have a walk with her." I didn't eat not until he finished because if he is hungry he gets mad easily and that was the last thing I wanted right now.

"Fine. Go. But I want something in return." he grinned and pushed me againts the wall. He kissed my neck and bited on it. His hands were on my hips. He kissed my collarbone and he kept goning down untill he reached my bosom. Then he slid me out of my dress and placed me on the small table in sitting position. He grapped my hair and yanked it back and kissed me where my nack and my collarbone met. _You bastard_ I said in myself. He knew that I loved when he kissed me when he was not this monster he is now he kissed me there when I was fustrated or sad.

He buttened his trousers down, spread my legs and placed himself between them. He kneeled down and gently –but passionate enough- sucked my thights. I couldn't help myself so I let out a moan when his toung made his way upper and upper between my legs. But before it reached my center he stood up and slipped a finger inside of me. I shout of the plesaure. I just realised how gentel he was. It felt good after those violent and painful sex that filled these last years. He shoved himeself in me and I was filled with plesaure. He moved slowly than faster in me and I was screaming and moaning outloud. I reached my climax and shortly after he did too.

" Sex always remindes me why I married you." he said as he buttond his trousers and sat back in the chair. I went for my clothes and got dressed.

I picked 'Dette up and went out of the house without a word. His last sentece ringed inside my head. He didn't loved me, after the firs time he had me he stopped loving me. It hurted me what he said.

When I reached Marius and Cosette's house Claudette was crying loudly. She is hungry I think.

"Hush darling hush now. Please stop crying." asked her in nice voice but she kept on crying.

"Éponine is that you?" I heard a women's voice behind me when I entered into their garden. I looked back and I saw her. She was mesmerizing. Her blonde hair rested on her shoulder.

"Cosette."

"Marius said that you will come. Can I?" she asked when she came to me. I nodded and handed her Claudette. She smiled at her and said.

"She is beautiful"

"Where is Marius can I speak with him?"

"He isn't home, but you can wait for him." I take 'Dette back.

"No I have to leave. But will you tell him that I was here?"

"Of course I will."

When I got home Montparnasse was waiting for me. When Claudette was asleep he take me to bed. He wasn't gentle anymore he was again violent and it was painful for me.

_**Hello! The next chapter will be a flashback chapter.**_

_**Keep reading! ;)**_

_**xSleepy **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth Chapter**

**FLASHBACK CHAPTER!**

***Sleepy**

_2 years ago_

"Éponine don't tell me that this is not what you want!"

" 'Parnasse what happed to you?! This isn't you!" I shouted as he pushed me down to his bed and stared to undress me. I tried to push him away but he was much bigger than me.

I was surprised. He was always gentle but now he beated and hurted me. I was crying I was in love with him so much. I always thought he is different, that he truly love me as well. He always said that if I'm not ready he will wait for it and he will be nice and caring. But now I am laying here, I can taste the blood in my mouth as he punched me and he is holding me down and raping me. I was a virgin but now I fell like I'm some prostitute from the docks.

When he finished with me tossed me out of his house. My arms and legs were hurting I was bleeding but he didn't cared about it.

A month after what happed I realized that something was wrong with me. My period was late and I started acting strange. If someone shouted I started crying which is something I never did. I didn't know what to do I had no one to turn to. Montparnasse became a monster he fucked me everyday that tossed me out to the street.

The only option I had to go to the nuns and ask help so one night after 'Parnasse had his way with me I went to them.

I knocked on the gate and not a minute later a nun opened the small window on it.

"What is it child?" she asked it with nice voice.

"I… I need help. I think something is wrong with me. Please help me." I cried then the nun didn't said anything just opened the gate to me. Than I collapsed on the floor. I heard that she called for the other nuns but than there was nothing but darkness.

When I woke up I was in a nice clear room. The sun was shining and I was wearing nice, clear, white nightclothes.

"Good morning darling! Thank God you woke up." the old nun said to me. I think she is the one who let me in. I couldn't say anything. How long I have been unconscious?

"My name is Sister Joanna."

"Thank you sister for taking care of me. But I have to leave. " I said and started to sit up but she put her hand on my chest and pushed me down gently back to the pillow.

"My child you cannot leave. Not yet. You have to stay a few days and than if you wish to leave we will let you. But now you have to be strong."

"What's wrong with me? Am I dying?"

She smiled and said the words that made me breathing hard.

"Dear girl you are with child."

I cried and ahe came to me and hugged me. A sobbed on her shoulder. But then I realized.

"No…I can't be."

"What do you mean? I am sure that you are a smart girl and know what you had to do to make this child. Do you kno who is the father of the child"

No that can't be I thought. I don't want Montparnasse's kid inside me. I got sick just by the thought of it.

"Yes."

"But is he your husband?"

"No. No he isn't."

"Well you have to tell him darling."

"I know. I will."

"But first you have to rest." she walk towards the door but stopped and looked back at me when I thanked everything what she did for me. She smiled me that went out of the room.

Three days passed since I left the monastery and I'm standing in front of Montparnasse's house.

"Isn't this Éponine fucking Thenardier?! What a lovely surprise!" he said when he opened the door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the house.

" I have to talk with you."

"Ohh…talking? Okay come on spit it out."

"I'm with child."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! DON YOU THINK I BELIVE THAT IT'S MINE? DOYOU THINK I'M SUCHA FOOL?!"

"IT IS YOURS! YOU ARE THE ONLYONE WHO EVER SLEPT WITH ME! AND YOU KNOW THAT JUST DON'T WANT TO REALISE IT!" I shouted at him which was a very bad decision because he slapped so hard that a fell on the floor.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK WHO DO YOU TALKING TO? WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU WHORE!" he kicked me.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! IT IS YOUR CHILD I SWEAR TO YOU! I SWEAR TO MY LIFE!"

He took his knife from the table and yanked me to standing position by my hair. He pushed the knife to my throat I felt a little pain then he whispered into my ear.

"Good then I believe you! You don't have a big mouth now are you?" he lifted his hand with the knife in it and I was ready to die. I closed my eyes. He was ready to end my life but a loud knock stopped him. The knife was just a finger away from my chest and he was staring at the door.

"Let me in this instant!" a women shouted behind the door. It was an old woman's voice and when he opened the door the old woman came in. She run to me and stepped in front of me in protecting position. I just realized who was it. She was Joanna the nun who took care of me in the last few days.

"Leave the girl alone you monster." she said it to Montparnasse and then turned to me "Come Éponine let's…" she stopped talking then blood spilled out of her mouth. She was about to collapse but I hold her then sit down on the floor with her head in my lap.

"No, no, no! Hold on please!" I said to her then turned to 'Parnasse who hold the bloody knife in his hands and grinned at us. "What have you done?! Why did you do this?"

"You are mine and no one can take you away not even this old bitch nun." he spit it out. Then he closed the door and sit down to the ramshackle chair and started to clean his knife like nothing happened.

" Hush Sister. I'm here… " I cried and my tears fell down to my hands that held hers.

"Don't worry darling. God will take me in his embrace and I'm glad to join him. Take care of yourself." she said then her breathing stopped. I cried out but Montparnasse jumped out of his seat and covered my mouth with his hand. He pulled me away from the old woman's dead body. I tried to push him away but he was strong and I was weak.

"Hush darling. Clam down, we don't want to lose the baby."

"Let me go you maggot!" He let me go, I stood up and grabbed the knife as I saw he was coming closer to me. I held it to my womb and told him

" One more step and you dirty little bastard dies."

He stopped and he put his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Éponine don't. That is your child too. And if you do it you will end your life as well."

"Don't pretend that you care about my life. Maybe the only reason you don't want me dead is that you would have to pay to the whores to fuck them because you couldn't fuck me anymore. You know I loved you, I really did. But you became the same monster like my father."

" Éponine I really care about you I'm sorry if…"

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted and pushed the knife closer to my womb, a little drop of blood appeared around the edge of the knife.. " If you would really cared about me than you wouldn't kick the shit out of me every day and than rape me."

" If you do it I swear to God that…" he said and started walking fast towards me. I pushed the knife inside of my stomach.

"Fuck 'Ponine! What did you do?" he said and a felt his hands as he picked me up and ran with me but then a became unconscious.

When I woke up I was terrified. _Why am I alive? _I was thinking_. I stabbed myself, how can it be?_

I was laying on dirty desk in a dirty room that smelled like alcohol…and blood. I tried to sit up but then I felt a burning pain in my stomach and a hissed. An old man scuffled into the room.

" Lay back girl or my last 2 hours work was for nothing." he said and after he pushed me back down I heard someone's coming. Then Montparnasse came in.

"Here is your bitch but take care of her. I won't safe her life next." the man said to him.

He stepped next to me and a backed on the table as long as I could.

" What are you doing? Do you think I'm going to hurt you? Don't be stupid." he came to me and raised me from the table in his arms. I tried to push him away but the old man came to me and slapped me.

" Stop it you little hussy. o you think he will hurt you? He paid me 10 frank to save your bloody life. Now stop and let him take you home."

I looked at 'Parnasse and nodded. He took me to his house and laid me on the bed and tied my hand to the two sides of the bed.

" Don't think that I love you, I just don't want to loose my personal whore. And you know what?! You will marry me or I will make your sister's life a living hell. Am I clear? I won't let you leave me again"

Azelma. She lived with an old couple since she was 7. I took her there and they take her in. No one knew where she was just him. I told him back then when he was nice with me.

"Yes" I said. I knew that he mean it He would do it if I don't do what he tells me. I have to do this.

"Good. Then I go and tell your father about it." he picked his hat up and went to the door. But before he closed it he looked at me and said.

"By the way. You didn't lost the kid. You were so stupid that you stabbed your stomach and t didn't hit your womb. So your give birth to this baby darling. To our baby."

I couldn't believe to my ears. The baby…his baby was alive and was inside me.

**Sorry I will continue the flashback story in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

***Sleepy **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth Chapter**

**Hello! I just want to say that I'm really greatful to **_**Broadwaylover56.**_

**Thank you for your review. You are the person that make me continue this stroy.**

**When you asked for update I realised that I have to continue it. Thank you so much.**

**Love you :D**

**PS. I wanted to stop this because I didn't get any reviews so I didn't know that you guys like it or not. **

***Sleepy **

**Flashback Chapter part 2!**

***Sleepy**

_2 years ago_

A couple month after Montparnasse married me we moved into a house outside of Paris. I was in the seventh month of my pregnancy. I got used to the baby. I started to love it. I realized that I was thinking names. The neighbor Audrey was an old woman, her husband died a couple years ago. She was very nice with me, although she didn't liked Montparnasse. She said that she finds him arrogant, quick-tempered and outrageous. I always said to her that it is not rue and that he is a good man. But even I knew this wasn't true. I just told it because I knew that if say I would something bad of him or complaining that would just bring me suffer.

One day he came home and I knew that he is drunk as always.

"Éponine! Oh hello!" he said as he fell into the kitchen where I was preparing his dinner. He always had to came home to dinner, if a didn't make him he slapped me so hard that one time my head knocked into the wall and bled almost all night. That was the night when Audrey wanted to call the police but I stopped her. I knew that if she calls them they take him but they will let him leave because there was this Inspector Javert who was working with them. And after he would came home he would kill her.

He sat down and stared at the food in front of him. He swept off everything from the table, he stood up took me by the hair and yelled at my face.

"Why do you always give me this fucking cheese?! Do you try to refer that I am a rat?" He pushed my head to the wall. I could smell the alcohol in his breath, it made me sick.

I felt as my huge bump pushed to his growing manhood.

"No but that is all we have." I said but he grabbed me by my neck and yanked me to the bedroom. After he tossed me on the bed and that instant I felt sharp pain in my womb. I cried out and he stepped back. I put my arms where my baby was inside of me. I screamed in pain. The I felt something hot going down on my legs to the sheets. Montparnasse came to me and I touched my legs. I looked on his hands and I saw there was I lot of blood on it. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him close to me.

" Go and call Audrey."

" But 'Ponine she…" I rocked his wrist and shouted at him in pain.

"NOW!" he stormed out of the room. I cried loudly, not just from the physical pain but because I knew whatever she do it was late. My little baby was gone. He killed it.

I heard Audrey shout at him to get out of the house and never again come near me then I heard the door slammed. She was hurrying towards me.

"Éponine what happened?"

"Acc..accident." I felt her hands between my legs. When she spared them she just said one thing that confirmed what I already realized.

"Oh dear God!"

" A…Audrey it's hurting, please help me!"

"Okay listen to me darling. I won't lie to you I am sure that this baby gone to God. But you have to give birth to it. Then the pain will stop. Can you do it?" she asked as she patted my head.

"Yes…yes I can"

"Okay. You have to push when the pain come again."

I did what she told me. Pushed whenever the pain came.

After hours of pain and screams the aching of my womb was gone. Audrey held a little body in her hands. She came to me and asked.

"Do you want to see him?"

It was a boy. A little baby boy. My little baby.

I nodded and she handed me the little body. He was so tiny, but he was beautiful. I started crying at the sight of his dead, cold and little body in my arms but then I realized. I killed him. Not Montparnasse not this horrible life it was me. Only me. I killed him with my hate. I painful feeling spared in body. It was like I was burning inside. Audrey patted my shoulder and kissed me at the top of my head.

"Name him. I will help you with the burial. I can help with money or anything that you need." she said but I didn't cared about what she was telling.

"I killed him." I whispered. I looked in her eyes. She shook her head but I was keep repeating it.

"I killed him"

"No Darling you didn't. It was that monster."

" No I did it. I never wanted him, he felt it and he …he. I killed him with my hate." I said as a hugged his body.

She turned my head and looked deep in my eyes.

"Éponine stop. You had nothing to do with it. You said that it was and accident and it was."

"Audrey please leave. I want to be with him. Please."

She stood up and nodded. When she left I heard the door open once more. He was here. He will kill.

I stood up, ignored the burning pain in my whole body. I placed the tiny baby on the bed.

I tried to look strong but I knew that he will know the truth. When he came in he had his knife in his hands. I looked in his eyes and stepped closer to him.

" Do it. I know you want to kill me. You blame me for what happened to him. But.." she stopped speaking and realized. She had nothing to do with their child's death. It was only him. He hit her several times during her pregnancy. Beat, raped and tossed her around like she was a rag. It was a miracle that the baby lived this long.

"But it was you. Look at him." I pointed at the small corpse on the bed. " Look at him and see what you have done. To him"

" Stop" he said. I ignored him. It was not the moment to obey him. I won't. Never again.

" Look at me." I came closer and closer to him. " Look. See what you've done to me. Are proud of yourself? I guess my father was right when he said. _" You will be someone's whore and that is all you will ever be good for."_ I am no one. Just a whore right? That is all you ever saw in me. You never loved me. But I did loved you. Maybe I still. But you ruined my life. So just end it now. And my suffers if you ever loved me." I went so close to him that my chest was at his.

" Do it. I know you want to. Do it. If you don't do it I will leave you and you would come after me. It is better this way so go ahead. " I closed my eyes.

I heard that he dropped the knife. I opened my eyes and he looked at me. He wrapped his arms around, but not in the way before. It was gentle and a could fell the love and care that came from it. He started crying. I never saw him cry before. I was in shock. He actually cried on my shoulder. I couldn't help but hug him back.

" I love you Éponine. I am truly sorry about the way a treated you. You didn't deserved it. I love you I always did."

I started to cry at his words. He loved me. He just said that he love me.

"We will go away from Paris far from it. And will start a new life."

"I love you" I said.

Audrey helped me with the funeral. It wasn't a funeral but it was close to it. I named him Nicholas.

Montparnasse didn't kept his promise. We never left and he started drinking again and he did the things with me what he always did. But I didn't left him. I couldn't. He would come after me and it would be much worse. I accepted my fate. And it was still better the sell my body get some disease and die on the streets.

**End of flashbacks. There will be no more. I promise. Or not this long ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys.**

***Sleepy**


End file.
